1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curtain wall systems, and more particularly to curtain wall systems having readily replaceable panels.
2. Background Discussion
Curtain wall systems are known wherein damaged panels may be removed and a new panel installed. All such known systems employ wet seal arrangements, that is, wherein a silicone sealant or structural silicone adhesive is introduced into the joints between the edges of adjacent panels to seal the joints and to secure the panel edges one to the other.
When a panel is damaged and must be replaced, it is first necessary to remove the silicone sealant from around the entire perimeter of the damaged panel. The damaged panel is then removed and the resulting cavity is prepared by cleaning procedures and, in some instances, replacement or the addition of various supporting elements to receive the new panel. After the new panel has been inserted into the cavity, it is first secured by screw fasteners to vertical spline elements that are fixed to horizontal panel supporting members. Thereafter, a new silicone sealant is introduced around the entire perimeter of the new panel to seal the joint between it and the horizontally adjacent and vertically adjacent panels. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,551; 4,483,122 and 4,625,481.
Other curtain wall systems are known which utilize a dry gasket seal system, that is, wherein gaskets are employed to seal against the ingress of moisture and water and the infiltration of air. In such systems, damaged panels cannot be replaced without dismantling a major portion of the curtain wall.
Thus it would be very desireable and highly advantageous and very economical from the standpoint of materials and labor costs, to provide a curtain wall system utilizing a dry gasket seal system wherein panels can be replaced without having to dismantle any portion of the curtain wall other than the panel being replaced.